FateSTAY
by ShiroiShoto
Summary: If a person does enough noble or ignoble deeds, they become Heroic Spirits. But if someone saves Heroic Spirits... then what are they?
1. Chapter 1

_**Fate/STAY**_

* * *

 _ **Fate/Stay Night – AU-verse**_

 _ **24.10.2016**_

 _ **Two-shot**_

 _ **Complete**_

 _ **Un-beta-ed**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own **Fate/Stay Night** or **Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works** , their creators do. This is only an experiment._

 _ **Synopsis:** If a person does enough noble or ignoble deeds, they become Heroic Spirits. But if someone saves Heroic Spirits... then what are they?_

 _ **Notes:** This is one of the experiments I've written up some two years ago, and I am now posting it up so as not to clutter both my brain and living space. It won't be continued, as I used it more or less to rehash the characters and their reactions in a special what-if scenario. More or less chronologically written, even if sometimes not._

* * *

 _ **REASON**_

"What is your wish?"

Four words, so very simple, yet so incredibly important.

In any other case, this would have been a simple affair - Master and Servant expressed their wishes, which were both granted and then, they were separated, never to meet each other again. They had known it to work like that for many years. Centuries… millennia even. Yet this time, it was the first time for the Grail to witness so many Servants and Masters in front of it; and all of them curiously unhappy with the proceedings.

The last fight had been ferocious; allegiances had been shifting between the participant like live electric eels - one never knew if an ally today would strike one down tomorrow - or if not tomorrow, then the very next hour. But this little war was even more… unique. Because of one unintentional participant, who wasn't even a true Magus to begin with… and one fake Heroic Spirit who had attempted to kill him in order to end his endless torment of being a Counter Guardian.

They were here… because of one Emiya Shirou.

* * *

 _ **AGAINST…**_

Against all expectations, he hadn't died.

Gae Bolg should have done its work, but with the Avalon healing him - Lancer shook his head ruefully. Really he had killed the kid twice and the kid – no, Shirou – decided to heal him.

* * *

Against all expectations, he had been understood. In his long, torturous existence as a Counter Guardian, Archer had a single wish – to ger rid of his status, no matter the consequences. If they demanded his past self to die, then so be it.

But when his past self – Shirou – saw his Aria, his everything, and still defended him… he was glad. It had surprised him, the determined conviction of his younger self, and also made him long to know this Shirou better.

 _If only…_

* * *

Against all expectations, he had turned against his orders. Caster may have instructed him into obeying, but seeing that ferocious lioness in the guise of a fragile bird made him curious of her Master. It wasn't usual for the King of Knights to be so.. devoted, and Assassin was curious just what kind of person managed that feat.

* * *

 _ **BACK**_

"Bring him back to us."

The Grail blinked, taken aback. It would have thought they would wish for freedom, love, wealth… but instead of that, they were unanimous in their wish:

Getting back one Emiya Shirou _… alive._

…Even Counter Guardian EMIYA.

A gusty sight left the Grail's lips. "Very well." It stretched its hand, touching the corpse's forehead with one gently glowing finger as to call back one wayward soul. A wish was a wish after all… anything else would be a moot point… but the Grail couldn't help but wonder just why was this youth so important to the usually unflappable spirits to actually unanimously want to call him back.

Against all expectations, Shirou had been revived for the third time, but he truly didn't have even the faintest clue just who had wished him back. Or why. He was aware of red and blue flash, some voices, and then, his consciousness drifted away…

* * *

 _ **PAST/FUTURE**_

He was his past. EMIYA was his future. He had despised the weak, foolish redheaded version of himself. Or maybe he envied him? The conviction, the faith, the fire… all of them drawing him in, until he too was well and truly caught. Curiously, he didn't want to escape either.

* * *

 _ **WARRIOR**_

Shirou was future. And yet, he held Lancer's ideals dear to him, as if they were his own;truly, if he had lived in Cu Chulainn's time, he would probably became a legend of his own right alongside the Hound of Ulster. That girl… Rin, was intriguing, but Shirou had something within that attracted Lancer like enemy's heart did Gae Bolg. From a pitiful bystander to a warrior who could stand head to head with Gilgamesh… indeed, his transformation was breathtaking. And the lad was hopeless with girls, which amused Lancer to no end.

* * *

 _ **CONVINCTION**_

 _Nameless. Fake._ Both of them pretending to be something else, grander and better than their own pitiful selves. Both trapped within that useless war and forced to participate to their bitter ends. Only, Assassin mused, the ending had abruptly switched, what with Lancer and Archer unexpectedly becoming allies and kicking that fake priest's and Gilgamesh's asses. Even he, himself, had gone against his orders - orders which should have been absolute, and yet, he refused them like yesterday's wind. She should've been feeling contrite, yet he couldn't find it within himself to be ashamed of that un-samurai-like behavior of his. What did it matter if his existence or lack thereof, was just a speculation of the masses? In all truth - EMIYA – Archer – shouldn't even have a right to exist – he was an ephemeral shard of future that perhaps may or may not pass. And yet, he still existed; in this time and space not giving any inclination that would be any different.

So why shouldn't Assassin also do the same?

* * *

 _ **INFURIATED**_

Tohsaka Rin was an exceptional Magus –yet not even she, with all of her knowledge, couldn't have predicted the outcome. Everything that had been a guarantee went wrong in the course of that damn war. From that blasted clock, her summoning Archer instead of Saber – an Archer, who, by the way destroyed good chunk of her living room upon his Summoning, then there was a witness to Archer's duel with Lancer and damn her soft heart for healing that fool of a classmate who was later revealed - oh irony of all ironies – to be the Master of _Saber!_ It also didn't help that Shirou hadn't exactly wanted to follow the code. Instead, he of all things, proposed an alliance to her! And if that hadn't been enough, her Archer had some kind of a grudge against the brat.

To think all of that was only a beginning…She choked back a hysterical laugh. If only her father could see her now…Pathetic.

The semi-finale was a wild switcheroo of Servants – Archer declared his independence, she got Saber, and Shirou, the fool he was, somehow managed to Trace Avalon of all things and heal Lancer from the self-inflicted mortal wound and in process binding the joyful warrior to himself. She still didn't get that one, but she began to believe that Shirou had a special disposition for rule-breaking, concerning the Magus arts. It was like his own Mystic Code, really. She told the guy he couldn't do it, and he would find a way to prove her wrong – even if he went about it in a way that left her flustered, mind-boggled and feeling totally worthless Magus-wise.

She had followed the little brat that had attempted to rape her, leaving Shirou behind, only for the boy to get in a tiff with Archer and somehow save her hex-Servant at his own expense.

She had never seen Archer so pissed off as he had been right then. And she prayed she never would. Because right in that moment, she could clearly see just why did Gaia chose _him_ of all people to become her personal Counter Guardian. Killing was easy, being a Hero was hard. But to be the kind of a Hero who kills his charges in order to protect them…was the hardest. And right then, she was that steel, hell-forged will in those mercury-colored eyes. She didn't know just what kind of deeds had EMIYA done in order to become a hero, even if an unsung one – he had been a sole wildcard in the deck of seven, the one with the least amount of information known about his deeds and abilities, thus presumed the weakest. Yet, the man had battled Heracles in a Berserker state and trumped him… after Saber, Berserker had been deemed to be the most dangerous power-wise, and Archer killed him. If it weren't for Berserker's multiple livers, Archer may have very well won the damned duel. And seeing Archer being pissed off at Gilgamesh – Rin would've bet all of Tohsaka's clan treasures that King of Heroes just may have had ticked off the wrong person this time.

* * *

 _ **CONFRONTATIONS**_

The time was a-ticking, and even if Shirou survived, the loss of prana to support Lancer had severely weakened him, as had Tracing the Avalon. When Archer found out about that little tidbit he has choked on air at the sheer insanity of the young redhead's deed. Even he wasn't so foolish as to Trace one of the S-ranked Noble Phantasms and he had been in business for… well, _centuries_ , and there goes this brat and does the deed as if it were something as ordinary as cooking rice! Luckily, Avalon somewhat lessened the burden, but not by much. And they still had to confront Gilgamesh, off the corrupted Grail and deal with both Assassin and Rider.

Nobody was a happy camper at the prospects, especially Lancer, who wanted a bite out of Gilgamesh for what he had done to Shirou, only to find out that Archer already had the dibs on him and he would have to contend with Rider instead.

* * *

 _ **RETRIBUTION**_

Archer was not happy. And an unhappy Archer meant that his opponent had just drawn his death card. Gilgamesh, the so-called King of Heroes had done something very stupid when he decided to attack one Counter Guardian EMIYA.

First off, he had attacked him from behind. The coward. He didn't deserve his title. King of Heroes? Pshaw. More like King of Cowards. Secondly, he attacked Archer's prey. Well, Archer was a primary target, but still, Shirou and him were somewhat the same, even if they didn't agree with each other about the concept of being a hero.

Thirdly, He attacked Archer's ally. Shirou had been foolhardy enough to shield Archer, even if it almost killed him in the process. And Archer may have done many despicable things in the name of Gaia, but he never condoned killing his allies.

Fourth and the most damning one. Gilgamesh had attacked an innocent. With a startling clarity, Archer saw that Shirou was a victim from the entire beginning – the fire, the duel, his death, when he had been forced to fight for his survival. Shirou never wanted it. Hell, he had even saved Lancer of all people - a person who had killed him before!

And then, he still fought Archer, low on mana as he was… foolish child. He never wanted anything else but to help… even to him, Archer. In his utter stupidity, Gilgamesh never did expect that his opponent may have matched him.

So he was completely taken aback when the white-haired man snarled out the last words of his Aria.

" _So as I pray…_

 _Unlimited Blade Works!"_

And then, the golden king found himself in the world that would haunt his memories even in the afterlife.

His hail of weapons was ineffectual.

The chains were broken by Kanshou and Bakuya, as if they were forged out of common ore and not the celestial gold.

IN despair, he called for the spear of EA – only managing to touch it, because the moment his hand held it, the arm holding the spear was sliced away by Bakuya.

He died; his last sight was of the unyielding silver of those mercury-colored orbs from the unsung hero he didn't know the name of.

* * *

 _ **ALLIANCE**_

Lancer was not amused. Rider's Master was a pathetic coward, and treating a girl, even if she was a Servant, like this piece of filth even did, severely rankled him. He clearly saw that the girl had no wish to harm him, which made the situation all the more awkward, as he didn't want to hill her either.

"Hey, you. You seriously want to serve this little douche bag?" He asked, ignoring the squawk of outrage from the said douche-bag.

The Rider paused. "No." She said slowly. "In fact, he is not even my Master to begin with."

Lancer blinked as he twirled his spear thoughtfully. "Right. Want me to help you to get rid of Command Seals?"

And the rest, as they say, was history.

Let it be said that Scatchah's lessons … had their uses, and leave it at that.

* * *

 _ **SALVATION**_

Saber was concerned. She hadn't been Shirou's servant for long, yet in that short time, the boy had become her friend. She wasn't fast enough to spare Rin from the molestation by that low-life rat, and she thanked the Heavens that Lancer was decent enough person to protect her, even at the expanse of his own life. Truly, Kotomine was the lowest cur to use stolen Command Seals to command him to do the suicide.

She and Shirou had arrived just in time - she freed Rin and Lancer was caught by Shirou, dark red blotch of blood spreading across Lancer's chest where his spear had thrust to his the heart.

"Rin! Can you heal him!" Shirou asked her Master urgently, but Rin was already shaking her head in negative. "No. Usually, I could, but I can't – Caster tired me out, and I still have to support Saber. If I attempted to heal him, my circuits would be damaged and I would die. I am on the verge of exhaustion as it is."

"But we could do something… _Anything!"_ Shirou insisted, his wide golden eyes panicked as he beseeched the dark-haired Magus.

"Drop it, kid. Gae Bolg always aims true." Lancer interjected. "And I don't blame you," he nodded toward Rin. "If nothing else, I will be free of that Kotomine bastard."

Sliding against the wall, he sat down, preparing to trace a fire rune in the air –

" _ **NO!"**_ Shirou growled out as he straddled the surprised warrior, causing Lancer to yelp with surprise as he knocked Lancer's hand out of the air. "You can fucking give up on yourself, but I will not- _Trace On!"_

At first, there was nothing, but then, a gentle golden white and pale blue glow appeared in front of Shirou's torso, manifesting into a… Scabbard?

Saber choked on air when she saw it.

"Shirou, you fool." She whispered. Rin eyed her questioningly, as she kneeled beside Lancer. "What – "

"Avalon. He is tracing _Avalon_ \- and by the feel of it, it's genuine. " Saber breathed out, her green eyes wide with awe. "I hadn't know where it vanished of to, but now – "

RIn whirled toward the boy. "Shirou! Stop it this instant! It's dangerous - you could die!"

But Shirou disregarded her. Little by little, the glow intensified, until it finally solidified into material world.

"Heh. You got guts, kid." Lancer chuckled weakly as his eyes traced the ethereal scabbard with awe.

Shirou pressed the Avalon against Lancer's bleeding chest.

"Heal him. _Please."_ He begged to the Phantasm, and after some breathless moments, when nothing seemed to change, Avalon glowed with gentle white light and they saw Lancer's body relax and his eyes shut in bliss.

"You… I wish … If you could be my Master…" He murmured wistfully, a small smile quirking his lips.

"Yeah." Shirou answered almost absentmindedly as he was straining to keep Avalon manifested.

Both of the girls yelped as the Summoning circle flashed in life under the pair's bodies and Lancer's body arched in a momentary agony.

" _SHIROU!"_ Rin roared out, and Saber wished to do the same. Then, the Avalon vanished and the boy slumped on Lancer's now healed chest, sweating and panting, as he clutched to his right hand in agony. Lancer intercepted his body, and cradled him against his chest while he watched him as if Shirou was his most precious person in the world.

In a way, he was. Somehow, Shirou managed to circumvent all rules and not only heal Lancer, but actually bind him to himself as his Servant.

Saber shook her head bemusedly.

That Shirou…generous, lucky fool.

* * *

 _ **To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Fate/STAY_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Fate/Stay Night or its counterpart, Fate/stay Night Unlimited Blade Works_

 ** _Notes: _**_Second and last part of this story. As much as it amused me writing it out, Kotomine was a hard character to grasp and I don't think I did him justice here, as he is fairly OOC. Didn't write battle scenes because at this stage, my knowledge of their fighting styles was little to non-existent. EMIYA and Archer are the same person._

 ** _Warnings_** _: Same as before, jumping through the happenings, fast switching of POV's._

* * *

 ** _UNLUCKY_**

It had been an unlucky chance that Kotomine snatched weakened Shirou and demanded to be given the Grail, else he kills the redhead.

They had been foolish enough to leave Shirou behind without protection, thinking that he would be safe.

Lancer cursed himself for the oversight – he should have killed the bastard, but Shurou's wounds had taken the precedence, not to mention he was pretty low on mana, and it was only by use of some of Scatchah's more… obscure teachings that he could fight against Rider. That, and some of Shirou's insanity apparently rubbed off on him.

There they were, at the edge of victory, and then, this happened.

"Give me the Grail, and the boy survives. Fail…" The fake priest gently ran a sharp blade of Black Key against the boy's neck – " – And he dies."

Well, hell. They were between rock and a hard place now. Yes, even EMIYA, the bastard Counter Guardian he was.

"Lancer." The boy's weak voice reached them and even if he could, Lancer wouldn't move his gaze from those amber eyes…and then, a strange mixture of resignation and stubbornness settled itself on the boy's face, chilling Lancer's very bones at the sight.

That… didn't bode well. And from EMIYA's tensing shoulders, he knew that too.

"Live. Win. Be happy."

Three commands that shattered Lancer's world.

"YOU _IDIOT!"_ EMIYA roared out, but Kotomine has already pulled the blade, neatly slicing the boy's necl.

Emiya Shirou was… dead.

… but Lancer lived. And he was… Livid.

"Lancer. Destroy them – " Kotomine's voice called out.

The arrogant fool.

Kotomine nonchalantly flicked the Black Key, sure In his victory, only for a violet colored blur to shatter it in pieces and he barely evaded the two others screaming at the first one's tail.

Empty brown eyes widened as the priest looked at the orgin of such destructive technique.

 _"_ _Tsubame Gaeshi."_ Assasssin declared coldly, the blade glinting mysteriously in the pale moonlight.

"Lancer!" Kotomine demanded again, his eyes narrowing as the warrior stood still, not responding to his command.

Archer made his move forward, Kanshou and Bakuya in their unsealed forms (- when did he have a time to unseal them?-) held in his white-knuckled hands, silver eyes bright with rage.

"Wait." Saber commanded softly, her voice dangerously cold.

The voice of a King.

Archer glared at her, but stopped.

* * *

"You know, you have guts. "Lancer murmured conversationally as he twirled his spear around his body expertly, his gaze still fastened on Shirou's corpse.

"Stealing the Command Seals from Bazett and killing her. Then, just to satisfy the cock of a whiny little brat – actually, you didn't care at all – you ordered me to kill myself." Lancer said tonelessly as he finally looked up at the fake priest.

Usually cheerful red eyes were burning with cold fury. But Kotomine still smirked at the man, sure in his dominance over the spear-wielding Servant.

"That, I could have let it pass. But then, you…"

The twirling stopped and the butt of the red spear, the weapon almost singing with eerie bloodthirst, slammed against the ground, igniting the runes around the its wielder in a blueish white flare, giving Lancer's face almost demonic cast –

"You had the fucking _gall_ not only to kidnap but to _kill_ my Master."

Kotomine blinked, confused. "You are mistaken." He snapped back. _I am_ your Master."

Rin snorted, her teary eyes gleaming with a glint of malice born of grief. "You need to keep up with the news a little better, Kotomine-ahou." Her voice was wobbling with tears, but she still forcefully composed herself. She was a Tohsaka, after all.

"Shirou was the one who healed him." The fake priest's eyes widened. "But that was impossible – Gae Bolg never misses its target. And I saw you die." He addressed the servant.

"Avalon heals even fatal wounds." Archer informed him dully. "Kiritsugu may have lost the war, but he kept the sheath. " He smirked bitterly at the incensed look Kotomine gave him.

"He _did_ manage to Summon me." Saber growled out, making lancer wince at the memory.

"So I still have Avalon. That's good to know." Kotomine got his ground back, smirking at his opponents' frustrated and angered faces.

" _The hell_ you do." Archer growled out, stabbing the ground in front of him with Kanshou then reaching outward with his now free hadn and closing his eyes. **_"Trace On."_**

Kotomine's jaw dropped at the sheer audacity of the Counter Guardian. "Are you seriously thinking of tracing a S-ranked Noble Phantasm out of the brat's body into your hand?"

"He has already done it once. " Archer grunted out, the sheen of sweat wetting his forehead in a show of tremendous effort he was exerting at realizing his self-imposed task. "And for your information, I am.. Counter Guardian EMIYA:"

Kotomine cursed. _Out of all the rotten luck…,_ "Lancer, stop him!" He barked out, and then, his other hand snapped out, throwing three other black Keys at Archer –

-only for the blades to stop against Assassin's technique.

 _"_ _Fuck."_ He breathed out. He had completely forgotten Assassin!

Kotomine backed away, his brain already calculating the best possibilities to deal with the given situation.

 _Step. Step._

He tensed.

"You know, it's not nice to kill a dog's master in front of him." Lancer told him softly.

"This dog was blessed with two masters. Two good masters that treated him right, cared for him, even."

 _Step. Step. Step._

"You, on the other hand, were a bad master to this dog. You disposed of him, even if he had served you faithfully. And now you think that the same dog would humbly return to you, happy to be of service to you once more… especially when you killed his second good Master right in front of his eyes?"

 _Step. Step. Step. Step._

An unnamed emotion gripped Kotomine's chest, like claws of merciless predator.

"How _foolish,_ Kotomine."

Step. Lancer flashed him an empty grin.

"I think you would be an excellent subject to test on some of Mistress Scatchah's teachings. Don't you agree… **_Master?"_** The last word was spoken with a mocking tone.

And then, Lancer blurred into action.

* * *

 ** _REVELATION_**

They would never see Lancer in the same light as before. This.. dark version of the cheerful warrior was both terrifying and intimidating, making all the witnesses happy that he was on their side. If Lancer would've ever used the full skills of Cu Chulainn against them…. They would've been done for. The lesson learned?

Never…. _ever_ … anger a faithful dog.

* * *

 ** _REPRIMAND_**

Gasping with effort, Archer released the Trace. _"Holy shit…"_ he muttered, his silver eyes wide at the carnage Lancer was causing. "Remind me to never piss him off."

"Noted."Saber agreed shakily. "And seconded."

"Did you really try to trace Avalon?" Rin rounded on her ex-Guardian furiously, causing him to blink at her wearily. "Are you _insane!?"_ She screeched at him upon receiving his confirmation.

Archer grinned weakly. My ruse worked, didn't it?" he beamed proudly, making Rin gape unattractively for the moment and then kick him into the shin, much to the others' amusement and his pain.

* * *

 ** _DIFFERENCES_**

Holy Grail was never meant to be owned. Wished upon, yes, but not owned. The winners were always meant to be two. One Master and one Servant.

The by-chance onlookers were never meant to live and know about the existence of Grail Wars, nor were they meant to be drawn in as one-of-a-kind wildcards.

A noble Phantasm was supposed to be unable to materialize itself in the material world.

However, the fifth Grail War overturned not only the tables… but rules. Iron-clad rules that shouldn't have been broken, both in the game and Magecraft.

* * *

 ** _FREELOADER_**

Emiya household was, after a long time, finally full and lively. "TAIGA!" a male voice roared out. "Get out of my kitchen…. **_NOW!"_**

"But _fooood!"_ A female voice whined childishly. "I am so _hungryyyy!"_

"That still doesn't excuse you from stealing cookies – you've already eaten two thirds of the batch.. a batch, which should I remind you was intended to last us all for a week!"

"But you can always make new ones," the unruly gluttonous tiger said helpfully, causing the white eyebrow to twitch with anger once again. "And lots and lots of 'em!"

The camel's back was finally broken.

 _ **"**_ _ **OUT,**_ you freeloader!" the tanned white-haired, gray eyed man thundered, making the uninvited guest yelp with fear.

* * *

 ** _CUDDLING_**

"Taiga-neesan is bothering Sen again, isn't she?" the lavender-haired girl sweat-dropped at the woman's gluttonous ways, prompting her companion to chuckle with amusement. "Yes. Frankly, I am surprised that Sen and Shirou even allow her into kitchen anymore." Hanako muttered while she enjoyed her Mistress' gently braiding her hair as was their morning habit.

"'Tis not the matter of allowing her in, but keeping her out. " The distinctly British voice deadpanned, causing the duo to look up for its owner.

"Arturia-nee!" Sakura brightened at seeing the blonde girl entering the room. "Did you sleep well?" The blonde girl nodded regally. "Indeed I did. I had very peasant slumber." She frowned. "But Rin is still using me as her teddy bear. " The two girls giggled at the blonde-haired girl's huffed-out tone.

They had discovered Rin's quirk by chance when they had a sleepover - apparently their resident _tsundere_ was much more pleasantly behaved when sleeping, which included making any available person her teddy bear, but so far, Arturia was definitely in the lead in the unofficial pool of the victims in their little group, girls leading before boys by a large margin. Actually, the favorite victim among male residents of Emiya household was Shirou.. if she managed to get him alone. More often than not, Shirou was already taken, much to her chagrin and the others' amusement.

* * *

 ** _COOKIES_**

"Yo. How it's going?" Another person entered, this time a male. "Good morning, Ao-ni" Sakura smiled at the tall man gently. "Taiga-neesan made Sen-nii mad …again." Her lips twitched up at the blue-haired man's heavenward eye roll.

"When she doesn't?" Aoshi snorted humorously as he toweled off his blue hair. He was clad in drawstring pants and tight white sleeveless shirt that clung to his torso enticingly. "What was it this time?" He plopped himself down beside Sakura, giving her a warm smile.

"Cookies." Hanako replied, her lips quirking in mirth as Aoshi's jaw dropped in a comical horror.

"Not the cookies!" He whines, his red eyes wide with fear.

"Two thirds." Arturia couldn't help herself but needle their resident cookie whore.

"T-Two thirds!?" Aoshi wailed with despair. At the girls' solemn nod, he growled and swiftly stood up.

"Right. That. Does. It." In three graceful loops of sptep he was by the door and out of the room.

 ** _"_** ** _TAIGA!"_** His bloodthirsty roar made the girls wince.

You could mess with Aoshi, but you didn't mess with three things in his possession - his lance(Taiga wanted to use it as a vault pole), his cookies (Taiga regularly diminished Aoshi secret stash of them, no matter how well the man had hidden them), or Heavens forbid, Shirou (Despite being an overbearing nee-san, Taiga had yet to cross that particular border. It didn't mean she hadn't tried, however).

And right now, Sen was smirking smugly when he heard Aoshi chase after frantically apologizing Taiga freeloader-san.

Ahhh, blessed peace.. and a chance to finish making breakfast.

* * *

 ** _PEACE_**

Outside in the garden, the violet-haired man sweat-dropped at the ruckus. "Taiga-dono loves to live dangerously." He commented, making his red-haired charge chuckle at him weakly. "Yeah, she does, doesn't she? Actually, we shouldn't be surprised, she's daughter of a Yakuza boss, after all. " Thar only made Mamoru sweat-drop even harder, but Shirou chuckling happily relaxed him as he threaded his hand through the youth's unique red hair while they enjoyed sun rays warming their bodies.

* * *

 ** _TEA_**

 _"Teaaaa…"_ A deadened voice floated into the kitchen, making Sen chuckle at its origin. The messy-haired, bleary-eyed girl only eyes him dirtily as she demandingly lifted her hand, with her fingers twitching imperiously in a bit of a cup of the heavenly drink. Smiling fondly, the white-haird man passed her a bif cup of fragrantly smelling liquid. The girly woodenly carried the cup to her lips and drank the liquid in a few unladylike gulps.

And then, she blinked. Straightening out, she yawned delicately. "Good morning Sen." She smiled at the cook gratefully.

"Good morning, Rin. The breakfast will be done in ten minutes. Could you call Shirou and Mamoru? Also, it's Arturia's turn to prepare the table. " he told her, smiling at her scruffy image. She yawned again, blinking. "...will do." And then, one Tohsaka Rin slowly ambled out of the kitchen.

Amused, Sen could only shake his head. If only her schoolmates could've seen their idol right now…

* * *

 ** _LIFE_**

The breakfast was rowdy affair, courtesy of Taiga and Aoshi. Somehow, the freeloading teacher managed to slink back into the house and sit at her unofficial place at the table, much to Aoshi's and Sen's disgruntlement. Shirou was half-exasperated and half-resigned while the girls were just amused at their predicament. It wasn't as if Taiga was eating them out of the house - both Sen and Aoshi found themselves lucrative jobs, while the female part of the household went to school. Mamoru also taught flower arrangement and calligraphy so they had enough money for their unreasonably high grocery bills. The first time when they had to stock up on groceries was very memorable – Sen had bought enough of food to feed at least thirty people and when asked, he said he way buying the day's groceries. He didn't blame people for not believing him, because even if they were ex-Servants, the five still had their legendary appetites and with them also housing their own parts of Holy Grail… well, they definitely deserved their food. Even if Shirou almost had a heart attack when he saw the bill.

At least they got mass discounts for purchasing vegetables and other raw food in bulk. Shirou had, on insistence of Sen and Aoshi, quit his part-time job to heal completely – they had been lucky enough the authorities believed Rin's story and with Sakura and Mamoru acting as witnesses, Shirou was also pardoned from attending the school until further notice. Not that it exempted him from Rin's tutelage on the both mundane and Magus subjects, much to her delight, Shirou's misery and everyone else's amusement.

And life went on, as peaceful as it could be with the makeshift family of Magi and Servants under one roof and occasional addition of one particular troll of a Dead Apostle.

 _(But that's another story.)_

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

Names of servants in ordinary life after Grail War:

 _ **Archer (EMIYA )– Sen**_

 _ **Lancer – Aoshi**_

 _ **Assassin – Mamoru**_

 _ **Rider – Hanako**_


End file.
